


Sono pazzi questi terrestri

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DRUNK [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Flash Fic, Secret Crush
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Vegeta avrebbe preferito risparmiarsi la scena che è stato costretto a vedere.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al contest “In Vino Veritas” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 250.★ Prompt/Traccia: 13. A trova il coraggio di dichiararsi alla sua crush. B lo trova ad amoreggiare con un peluche.





	Sono pazzi questi terrestri

Sono pazzi questi terrestri

 

_C18 si sistemò una ciocca di capelli biondi dietro l’orecchio, la luce che filtrava dalla finestra li faceva splendere come filigrane d’oro._

_Crilin deglutì rumorosamente e unì le mani al petto._

_< Ho dovuto bere due lattine di birra anche solo per parlarle e non sono abituato a sentirne nemmeno l’odore._

_Diamine, mi sento il cuore in gola. Come può una come lei anche solo notare uno come me? > si chiese._

_“18, ti devo parlare” biascicò, i suoi occhi erano febbricitanti._

_“Dimmi cucciolone” rispose la giovane. Batté le palpebre, facendo ondeggiare le ciglia._

_Crilin serrò i pugni e deglutì, sentiva la testa dolergli._

_“18… I-io…. Io ti amo” si dichiarò._

_La ragazza si piegò in avanti e gli posò un bacio sulle labbra._

_“Anch’io” soffiò._

_Crilin le avvolse le braccia intorno alla testa e ricambiò con foga al bacio._

 

Vegeta sentì dei mugolii provenire da una delle stanze nel corridoio.

< La Donna mi ha mandato a prendere una cosa in questa dannata casupola in mezzo al mare e fino ad ora non ho trovato nessuno > pensò. Si diresse nella direzione dei rumori, superò due lattine di birra vuote e si sporse, affacciandosi nella stanza.

S’irrigidì vedendo che Crilin era intento a baciare un orsacchiotto.

“ _Mnhhh_ … 18… _mmmh_ …”. I mugolii venivano da lui, aveva le gote arrossate e da lui veniva un forte odore di alcool.

Vegeta scosse il capo e si allontanò, grattandosi la fronte spaziosa.

< Qui su questo ‘sasso’ sono tutti matti > si disse.


End file.
